


This is not pizza

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A lot of sugar, Domestic, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pizza, Tost, eat, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: Is that coincidence, that there is TOny and STephen, what gives us... TOST? For me this is definition of "destiny" :P





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/gifts), [pomidor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomidor/gifts), [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).
  * A translation of [To nie jest pizza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068629) by [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve). 



“Eat.”

He puts a bread roll in my empty hand, while the other one is holding a screwdriver. I stare at the bread roll as if Stephen brought it from another dimension - it is something that has happened before, after all. I blink a few times, surprised.

“This is not pizza.”

“No, it’s not, but it is still food after all. Tony, if you drink one more cup of coffee with your stomach empty, I swear I will put this roll into your esophagus, and it’s not gonna be pleasant. Trust me.”

“You look cute when you’re angry.”

Strange give me the gaze, the one that makes me know that further discussions would make no sense. I sigh deeply, to show him that he is really hurting me, and I take a bite of this damned bread roll. It appears to be surprisingly tasty - warm, a little bit grilled, with melted cheese and tasting like a cheeseburger. I really appreciate it and I can’t resist to tell Stephen about it loudly.

“That was rather the point. I knew that meat is the best way to make you eat something. There is more of those in the fridge, you only have to heat it up. I’m going to be back in two days, maybe a little bit earlier, if the problem turns out to be irrelevant.”

I stare at him, full of sorrow. Maybe if I look sad enough, Stephen will stay and… No, no way. It didn’t work last time after all.

“You know where to find me”, I say.

“I know.” Stephen leans over me with a smile. He kisses me quickly and then moves away to leave me and perform this magic of his. “I warn you, I could swing by in the meantime. And if I come here and see that you didn’t eat anything, I will personally eviscerate you."

“Yeah, I love you too”, I answer after he disappears behind the portal so he can’t hear me.

After his return, I will find out I was wrong - he did hear me.


End file.
